elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thalmor Embassy
The Thalmor Embassy serves as a base of operations for the Third Aldmeri Dominion in Skyrim. Before and after, but not during "Diplomatic Immunity," the main building is impossible to enter legitimately, with no enemies carrying the corresponding key. Quests Diplomatic Immunity Hoping to discover secret information about the Dragon Crisis, Delphine sends the Dragonborn to the Thalmor Embassy. Disguised as a guest attending Elenwen's party, the Dragonborn creates a distraction and discovers several dossiers and letters about the Civil War in Skyrim, but nothing about the Dragon Crisis. The Dragonborn does, however, learn that a Dragon Loremaster of the Blades, Esbern, is in Skyrim and is wanted by the Thalmor. Attempting to escape, the Dragonborn discovers Etienne Rarnis, a member of the Thieves Guild who was being interrogated by the Thalmor in regards to Esbern's presence in Riften. No Stone Unturned As of Patch 1.4, the Unusual Gem has been moved from Elenwen's Solar to Reeking Cave, next to the Conjurer's corpse. Discerning the Transmundane The barracks in the Thalmor Embassy can still be accessed after Diplomatic Immunity and is a great source of Altmer blood, which is needed for activating the Dwemer mechanism at Septimus Signus's Outpost. Gaining access ;Before "Diplomatic Immunity" Despite the Thalmor Embassy only being impossible to enter through normal methods before the quest "Diplomatic Immunity," there are still ways one can access it before the quest. *The easiest method is simply staggering, or hammering a horse through the main entrance, mounting it, then trotting over to the left side of the building blocking access to the second courtyard beyond. Jump repeatedly against the fence/wall while on horseback and the horse will float upwards and over the invisible wall. This grants access to the Stone of Barenziah without requiring one to complete any of the main quests. Enemies will only be present in the second courtyard, the buildings will be empty. ;After "Diplomatic Immunity" There are several ways to enter the embassy (including locked areas) after the completion of "Diplomatic Immunity." Keep in mind that these tricks (aside from the first) require several tries to succeed. Tested and works on PS3. *If one has obtained the Summon Arvak spell from the Soul Cairn, face the main entrance that requires a key and run to the outer wall directly to the east. Then, facing north, there will be a wall acting as a divider between the player and the main (outdoor) area from "Diplomatic Immunity." Where the outer wall and dividing wall meet, jump until clipping up the divider; an invisible wall will make it impossible to go over, but it is feasible to get relatively far up. Once as high as possible, run towards the roof of the main building and cast Summon Arvak while pointing at it; aim roughly halfway down the length of the roof. The horse will spawn on the ground below (or on the roof, and then fall to the ground) and it can be mounted to bypass the wall. *Use a wooden plate on the wall to the left side of the main entrance (behind the lamppost). Keep running into the plate to bypass the wall into Elenwen's Solar exterior. *Enter the embassy via the backdoor. There is a locked door at the center of the first floor that leads directly into the party hall. Use another wooden plate on the door. Again keep running into it until the other side of the door can be seen, then immediately use Whirlwind Sprint to enter the hall. Razelan and Brelas (occasionally Elenwen and Illdi) can be found here. *Entering the kitchen area from the party hall requires two plates (or one from the center hall). Use the same trick as above with Whirlwind Sprint on the first door, and another one at the hallway into the kitchen. Tsavani will have generic conversations with the Dragonborn instead of warning them against being in the kitchen. Notable items *Skill Book (Illusion): Before the Ages of Man *A Stone of Barenziah *A bottle of Colovian Brandy by talking to the waitress with the platter of drinks in the entrance room. *Two Elven Daggers *Gold and Emerald Circlet *Gold and Ruby Circlet *Elven and Glass armor sets, depending on level. Characters *Elenwen *Malborn *Ondolemar *Rulindil *Etienne Rarnis *Idgrod Ravencrone *Maven Black-Briar *Erikur *Brelas *Razelan *Tsavani *Orthus Endario Enemies *Thalmor Soldier *Thalmor Wizard Gallery Thalmor Embassy - Night.png|Thalmor Embassy at night Thalmor Embassy Aerial Nice.jpg|Aerial side view Thalmor Embassy Razelan Speach.jpg|Razelan's speech Bugs *The Stone of Barenziah will become unavailable after completing "Diplomatic Immunity." **This was fixed in Patch 1.4.http://www.bethblog.com/2012/01/19/news-on-the-creation-kit-and-game-updates/#more-17547 *Unplayable after killing Thalmor guards before the "Diplomatic Immunity" quest. (Fixed in 1.5 Patch)Skyrim Patch 1.5 *If a dragon priest mask, gold, large quantities of keys, or Ancient Shrouded equipment is given to Malborn, there is a chance it may not appear in the larder and will be lost forever. *The Dragonborn may access the Embassy through a glitch in the Reeking Cave after completing "Diplomatic Immunity." It is also possible to regain access by jumping a horse over the fence to the left of the embassy building. *After completing "Diplomatic Immunity," sometimes if the Dragonborn sprints and bumps into a Thalmor Wizard or Soldier, all the Thalmor in the area of the Embassy become hostile. *The Stone of Barenzieah is obtainable by using Whirlwind Sprint in just the right spot near the back of Reeking Cave. Note that one must have already completed "Diplomatic Immunity" and have all three words of Whirlwind Sprint. *If the Embassy is accessed before starting "Diplomatic Immunity," the quest can be started by speaking with Elenwen within the Embassy. Appearances * * cs:Thalmorské velvyslanectví de:Thalmorische Botschaft es:Embajada de Thalmor (Skyrim) fr:Ambassade du Thalmor it:Ambasciata thalmor pl:Ambasada Thalmoru (Skyrim) pt:Embaixada Thalmor ru:Талморское посольство Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Thalmor